Silent and Unseen Means Forever and Always
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Sirius is enthralled by every little thing Remus does, and tries to hide it from him. When he gets overwhelmed enough to walk away from the gang, James, oblivious, tells Remus to go after him, and Lily, knowingly, agrees. Remus ends up walking in on Sirius dealing with a 'furry little problem' of his own. SB/RL Slash Smutty Lemon Flames make tasty s'mores!


_Here's your sweet and sexy Sirius/Remus, darlings! Hope you like! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even though I wish I did. That, my dears, belongs to J.K. Rowling._

Silent and Unseen Means Forever and Always

Remus gave Sirius a wink, and Sirius stifled an inward groan. The dog animagus couldn't even tell you what the werewolf had said, but it really didn't matter. The werewolf was seemingly unaware of how his stomach would lurch every time he did as little as wink, bite his lip, or…expose more skin than was absolutely necessary.

He'd had plenty of dreams—OH MERLIN, THE DREAMS—of the young man, usually involving him being shirtless, hot and sweaty for only his eyes to see.

"Padfoot?" James was calling him, but he barely heard it. Shaking his head, Sirius looked up when James called his name again.

"Hmm?" Was all he said in response.

"What has been on your mind lately, Pads? Every time I turn around these days, you're completely out of it."

Turning away from the group of friends, the long, ebony-haired wizard muttered, "You don't _want_ to know," And said with a constrained tone that he was off to the loo.

James elbowed Remus. "Go after him."

Remus stared at him, incredulous. "Why? I'd only make it worse."

"Oh, just _go_," Lily scolded him, "he needs someone to talk to, and you'd be best at it." There was something about the glint in her eye and the smirk on her face that Remus didn't feel quite comfortable about. It was very much a 'I-know-something-you-don't-and-I'd-rather-gloat-than-tell' look.

But Remus sighed and gave in nonetheless, and James slid the Invisibility Cloak over him.

So Remus crept into the loo where Sirius had gone, silent and unseen, and nearly gave all of that away when he heard the noises that followed.

"Ungh, Merlin, _yes_…" The words echoed through the nearly-vacant loo to the werewolf's ears, and shocked him to his core. Sirius Black, who Remus had secretly been pining after, was wanking shamelessly. But that's not what shocked him most. That was given easily to the name that was hissed as he came closer to climax. "R-_Remus_, please, Moony, _please_…"

The werewolf edged closer, and saw that the animagus hadn't managed to shut the stall door. Remus decided to take advantage of this and slide into the stall to stand in front of Sirius and then silently drop to his knees so that the ebony-haired man's member was directly aligned with his mouth.

Sirius let out a gasping shock when he saw the lower half of his body disappear underneath the Cloak. It was enough for the werewolf to deftly remove the man's hands from himself, and in turn slip his mouth around him.

"Unngh…"Came the shaggy, ebony-haired man's reply, and when Remus licked around the head, Sirius cried out and flung his arms wildly, effectively knocking the Cloak down and off the werewolf's shoulders. "R-Remus?" He asked shakily, his voice shocked and full of lust, "W-what're you doing here?"

Releasing him from his mouth, Remus stood and took him into his hands as he leaned in to whisper rather lustfully, "Well you've always been willing to help me in my times of need, Padfoot." He smirked. "I figured you'd like me to return the favor," He flicked his thumb out to run along the slit, causing Sirius to let out a moan, "considering my furry friend," eh tugged at the animagus' member teasingly, "seems to be having a bit of a problem of his own."

Then Remus kissed him, silencing all words he would have said. "Don't think," He warned, "just bloody take me."

Leaning in to reciprocate, the animagus kissed him back with an intensity that even Remus hadn't been prepared for.

_Merlin, if this is a dream, don't __ever__ let me wake up_, Sirius thought. It was the last coherent one he would have for a while as Remus set himself on loving the man. Kissing and sucking intently on the throbbing pulse in his throat, Remus heard Sirius let out a moan and chuckled lightly as he unbuttoned Sirius' shirt and his lover struggled with Remus' own.

Soon, they both were shirtless, and while Remus went intently to unbutton his pants, the animagus found pleasure in running his fingers across every scar and hair that was exposed to him, tweaking each of the nipples lightly, letting out a potent gasp as he felt the cloth separating Remus from him removed and their bodies connected as they stepped out of the clothing.

Sirius drew his new-found lover into his arms and reveled in the feeling of his body enter-twined with Remus'. Kissing him firmly, the ebony-haired man slid down to envelop the werewolf's proud member, and Remus let out a gasp as he placed a lubrication spell on his lover's fingers. He arched away at the insertion of the first, and Sirius nearly choked when he slid further down his throat. The second slipped in more easily, and Remus barely winced at the pain.

Remus was very silent throughout, even when the third digit was inserted and Sirius curled his fingers slightly to brush up against that ball of nerves that sent him silently arching his back in a way that made Sirius want to cum even more.

Pulling them both back up against the wall, Sirius hitched Remus up so that the werewolf's entrance was aligned with his member, and gently slid inside. Another echoing moan escaped his lips as he was seated, and he took Remus' mouth with his own, drawing his tongue out to tangle with his as he started to move. Rocking, bucking, climbing, the two of them began their ascent to the finish.

When they reached the edge, the two of them plummeted together, and soon, Sirius didn't have the strength in his legs to hold them both up anymore and slumped down onto the cold tile of the bathroom.

After they both got their breath back, Remus looked deep into the eyes of his animagus and said, "Next time, I think a bed would be better, Padfoot."

Sirius kissed him intensely and said. "Just as long as there is a next time, Moony, I will give you anything you want."

"I love you, Moony." Sirius said with a smile as he nuzzled his lover's shoulder.

"I love you too, Padfoot." Remus replied as he held Sirius close, his smile stronger than it had been in a long, long time. "Forever and always."

((((()))))

Later that day, in the common room, Remus was sitting on Sirius' lap on one of the chairs while Lily sat on James' on a nearby one. "You knew it all along, didn't you Lily?"

She only smirked. "I'm a lot more perceptive than you boys give me credit for." Was all she said to them, and then they all broke out into laughter.

Soon enough, James brought out firewhiskey, much to Lily's admonition, and after Remus and Lily scolded the rest of them for a while, they consented, and drank a toast to the friendships and relationships that their years at Hogwarts had given them.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, I'm glad I managed to put this up for my birthday! So thanks, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
